vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrion Spike
Summary The Carrion Spike was a stealth corvette which served as the personal flagship of Moff Wilhuff Tarkin during the first five years of the reign of the Galactic Empire. Her design was based on that of an experimental stealth corvette first used by the Republic Navy at the Battle of Christophsis during the Clone Wars. Put together by multiple notable shipbuilding conglomerates and built to Tarkin’s specifications, she was one of the most advanced warships in the service of the Imperial Navy. Her most notable feature was a Stygium crystal powered cloaking device which, when activated, allowed her to become invisible to not only the naked eye but also to most capital ship grade sensor suites. She was also extremely well armed relative to her size; boasting an array of laser cannons, ion cannons, proton torpedo tubes, even capital ship grade turbolasers. In 14 BBY, she was stolen by members of Berch Teller’s rebel cell and used in a destructive campaign against the empire. Teller’s cell later abandoned the Carrion Spike in the Carida system with such damages that she would not be operable any time soon. Over four decades later, the repaired and upgraded Carrion Spike became the personal flagship of Terex, a former Imperial Stormtrooper who had gone on to become a Captain in the First Order Security Bureau. The Carrion Spike was finally destroyed in 34 ABY over an uncharted desert planet by a First Order Navy Maxima-A class heavy cruiser, and her owner Terex was arrested by the First Order for undertaking a rogue mission. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-B with laser cannons. High 7-A with proton torpedoes. High 7-A with turbolasers Name: Carrion Spike Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship | Corvette | Stealth Corvette Users: Moff Wilhuff Tarkin (Imperial Navy) | Berch Teller’s rebel cell (commandeered) | Captain Terex (First Order Security Bureau) Length: 150 metres Material: Most likely neutronium impregnated durasteel plating on the hull as well as stygium crystals (which power her stealth systems) Needed prerequisite for use: Minimum crew of 6 (1 pilot, 1 co-pilot, additional crew to operate the various stealth systems and capital ship grade sensor suites and also to operate the weapon systems) Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Likely Small City level+ with laser cannons (Capital ship grade point defence light turbolaser emplacements. Should not be anywhere near as powerful as those on the likes of the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer but likely still in this range of power. Shots from these types of cannons can vaporize skyscraper sized asteroids). Large Mountain level+ with proton torpedoes (The torpedoes used by her predecessor appear to have been anti-capital grade, as evidenced by their ability to quake a fully shielded Providence-class dreadnought, something which even asteroid impacts of this magnitude are incapable of achieving. It's highly likely the Carrion Spike is equipped with the same kind of torpedoes if not more advanced versions. Likely in the same league of power as the turbolasers). Large Mountain level+ with turbolasers (Shots from the Carrion Spike’s turbolasers batteries can punch through the unshielded hulls of city sized imperial orbital battle stations. Should be overall at least as powerful as the turbolasers of the outdated Arquitens-class Light Cruiser) Speed: At least Subsonic+ atmospheric speeds (900 to 1000 km/hr at least). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (A navigation console readout stated that it would take her of the order of 50 years to cover a distance of a Parsec with her sublight engines. This translates to roughly 6.5% of the speed of light). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with a Class 1 hyperdrive. Should thus be twice as fast as Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels and more than capable of covering tens of thousands of light-years in several hours) Durability: At least City level without deflector shields (Overall far better built and far more durable than the likes of the outdated CR90 and Consular-class Charger c70). At least Large Mountain level+ with deflector shields (Her shield generators are far more advanced and powerful than all other ships of the same classification and size range. They can take sustained fire from the ion cannons of an Eta-2 interceptor and multiple V-wing starfighters and deplete only halfway. This indicates that they are far superior to the shielding of the likes of the Pelta-class frigate, which is nearly double the length and several times the volume of the Carrion Spike, and whose deflector shields can be depleted with several quick bursts from starfighter grade ion cannons. They should also be more than capable of taking a few hits from capital ship grade turbolasers before depleting) Range: Dozens to hundreds of kilometres with various armaments. Weaknesses: * Extended usage of her offensive and defensive systems and her stealth systems can quickly drain her fuel cells. * If the stygium crystals powering her stealth systems are damaged, her cloaking ability will be impaired. * She has a particular vulnerability along her spine close to where her hyperdrive and sublight engines are. Just a couple of well placed heavy laser cannon shots (provided her shields are down) from even light freighters and heavy starfighters to this spot can potentially cripple her. Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7